


My World

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gray/Natsu bingo board [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age, Death, Drabble, Fluff, I Love You, I left it open, I'm fucking sobbing, I'm so sorry, Last words, M/M, Sadness, You can pick who's who, gratsubingo2019, life - Freeform, scream, talk of growing old together, they both die, trying not to cry in public right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: The world ends not with a bang or whimper, but with a scream.(Drabble)





	My World

Whoever said the world wouldn’t end with bang, but with a whimper was wrong. There wasn’t a bang, they were right about that, but wasn’t a whimper either. 

His world ended with a scream followed by a hollow, eternal silence. 

They hadn’t known each other since they were born, but they had met young. They hated each other before they fell into friendship, then into love. Their feelings changed as they aged, but they only ever grew stronger for the other. 

He could remember each of their fights, and the moment when they could finally tolerate each other at fifteen. He could remember how many times they’d saved each other, and all of the times they’d wrapped each other’s injuries. He could remember their promise to grow old together instead of young and stupid in a fight. 

But now their promise had been broken, and along with all of his forever memories like their first kiss and all the times they danced at three in the morning while making cookies and the “I do” they said at the altar, the horrible scream branded itself in his memories.

They didn’t want to lose each other. They couldn’t lose each other. He was his entire world, and now he was being taken from him, far too early.  _ An eternity with you still wouldn’t be enough. _ He’d held him as his life was ripped away from him, whispered promises of finding him in their next life escaped from bloodied lips. He barely managed to get a last “love you” out before his eyes lost their shine and his breathing ceased forever. 

They had won the fight, but he had lost his world, and his own life in the process. The stress took him too within the week. 

Fairy Tail had lost two great mages, but they would never be forgotten, and one day, the two of them would find each other, and they would join Fairy Tail again, in new bodies with new names and new faces. Fate had already decided it. Gray and Natsu were only whole when together.


End file.
